inazuma_elevenfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Ashita mo Haretara
Ashita mo Haretara (明日も晴れたら, Ashita mo Haretara) là bài hát nhân vật của Sorano Aoi và Nozaki Sakura. Thông tin *'Trình bày:' Sorano Aoi (CV: Kitahara Sayaka) và Nozaki Sakura (CV: Endo Aya) *'Bản dịch Việt ngữ:' Kadogawa Hokaze *'Chỉnh sửa bản dịch và trình bày trên Wiki:' Inazuma Eleven Wiki Tiếng Việt Cảm nhận Bài hát sôi động, tự tin, thể hiện tinh thần vô tư, yêu đời của những cô bé. Bài hát bao hàm nhiều nội dung có ý nghĩa cũng như tình đoàn kết cùng nhau trong cuộc sống. Bài hát cũng thể hiện niềm tin vào một ngày mai tươi sáng và tiến bộ hơn, bài hát làm kích thích sự hoạt động của mọi người vào ngày chủ nhật đẹp trời và niềm lạc quan trong ngày mới. Giọng ca của bài hát ấm áp, thanh và vui nhộn. Lời nhạc 'Tiếng Nhật' 野咲さくら: お気に入りの靴 履いて飛び出す 荷物は胸に詰めた 夢と希望だけ 野咲さくら: どこまでも 広がった 空にご挨拶 水たまり ジャンプしてゴキゲンな休日 分かれ道でも迷わない ココロは真っ直ぐに 矢印→気の向くまま さぁ行こう ある晴れた日の日曜日 野咲さくら: 両手 元気に振ってぐんぐん歩いてゆこう 明日も晴れたなら 野咲さくら: きっと 今日よりも良い事ありそう 空野葵: 騒がしい日々を 今は忘れて たまには背伸びをして 気分を変えよう 空野葵: どこまでも広がった 海を眺めたり 砂浜に書いた夢 誰にも教えない 波打ち際のおまじない ココロは正直に 矢印→気の向くまま さぁ行こう ある晴れた日の日曜日 空野葵: 両手 元気に振ってぐんぐん歩いてゆこう 明日が曇りでも 空野葵: きっと 今日よりも気持ち晴れ模様 野咲さくら: ある晴れた日の日曜日 両手 元気に振ってぐんぐん歩いてゆこう 空野葵: 明日も晴れたなら きっと今日よりも良い事ありそう ある晴れた日の日曜日 両手 元気に振ってぐんぐん歩いてゆこう 明日が曇りでも きっと 今日よりも気持ち晴れ模様 'Bản Romaji' Nozaki Sakura: okini iri no kutsu haite tobidasu nimotsu wa mune ni tsumeta yume to kibou dake Nozaki Sakura: doko made mo hirogatta sora ni goaisatsu mizutamari JANPU shite GOKIGEN na kyuujitsu wakare michi demo mayowanai KOKORO wa massugu ni yajirushi → ki no muku mama saa ikou aru hareta hi no nichiyoubi Nozaki Sakura: ryoute genki ni futte gungun aruiteyukou ashita mo hareta nara Nozaki Sakura: kitto kyou yori mo ii koto arisou Sorano Aoi: sawagashii hibi wo ima wa wasurete tama ni wa senobi wo shite kibun wo kaeyou Sorano Aoi: doko made mo hirogatte umi wo nagametari sunahama ni kaita yume dare ni mo oshienai namiuchigiwa no omajinai KOKORO wa shoujiki ni yajirushi → ki no muku mama saa ikou aru hareta ni ho nichiyoubi Sorano Aoi: ryoute genki ni futte gungun aruiteyukou ashita ga kumori demo Sorano Aoi: kitto kyou yori mo kimochi hare moyou Nozaki Sakura: aru hareta hi no nichiyoubi ryoute genki ni futte gungun aruiteyukou Sorano Aoi: ashita mo hareta nara kitto kyou yori mo ii koto arisou aru hareta ni ho nichiyoubi ryoute genki ni futte gungun aruiteyukou ashita ga kumori demo kitto kyou yori mo kimochi hare moyou 'Bản dịch Anh ngữ' Nozaki Sakura: I put on my favorite shoes and jump out The only weights on my chest are dreams and hope Nozaki Sakura: I greet the forever expanding skies I jump over bodies of water and have a pleasant day off I won’t get lost even on road forks, my heart is heading straight forward The directing arrow → Faces the way I want it, c’mon let’s go On a sunny Sunday Nozaki Sakura: We’ll wave both our hands energetically and trot our way If tomorrow is sunny too Nozaki Sakura: I’m sure even better things than today will happen Sorano Aoi: These noisy days, forget them for now Stretch out your back once in a while and change things up Sorano Aoi: Watching the ever-expanding ocean Drawing our dreams in the sand and not telling anyone else A charm on the beach, the heart is honestspoken The directing arrow → Faces the way I want it, c’mon let’s go On a sunny Sunday Sorano Aoi: We’ll wave both our hands energetically and trot our way If tomorrow is sunny too Sorano Aoi: I’m sure our mood will be even sunnier than today Nozaki Sakura: On a sunny Sunday We’ll wave both our hands energetically and trot our way Sorano Aoi: If tomorrow is sunny too I’m sure even better things than today will happen On a sunny Sunday We’ll wave both our hands energetically and trot our way If tomorrow is sunny too I’m sure our mood will be even sunnier than today 'Bàn dịch Việt ngữ' Nozaki Sakura: Cùng mang theo đôi giày mình yêu thích và bật tung ra ngoài Mang theo trong trái tim này tràn đầy những ước mơ và hy vọng Nozaki Sakura: Hãy cùng nói lời chào với bầu trời rộng lớn và vô tận Nhảy qua những vũng nước ven đường để tận hưởng một ngày thật thoải mái Làm sao lạc được chứ khi trái tim này vẫn hướng về phía trước Hướng mũi tên kìa -> Hướng con đường ta đó, nào đi nào bạn ơi Thật là một ngày chủ nhật đẹp trời làm sao Nozaki Sakura: Hãy vẫy tay chào và chạy thật nhanh trên con đường này Nếu ngày mai kia vẫn lại là một ngày đẹp trời Nozaki Sakura: Nhiều thứ tốt đẹp hơn chắc chắn sẽ đến Sorano Aoi: Ngay bây giờ hãy quên đi những ngày ồn ào trong cuộc sống Duỗi lưng ra thoải mái một vài lần và thay đổi mọi thứ Sorano Aoi: Cùng dõi theo nơi chốn biền cả mênh mông rộng lớn này Vẽ nên giấc mơ của chúng ta trên cát trong bí mật không ai biết Trái tim đang nói lên lời nói chân thật trước bãi biển đầy hùng vĩ Đó là mũi tên -> Cho tôi biết hướng đi, nào hãy cùng lên nào Lại là thêm một ngày chủ nhật thật đẹp trời Sorano Aoi: Hãy chào nhau để bước đi thật nhanh trên con đường ta đi Nếu ngày mai kia vẫn là một ngày đẹp trời Sorano Aoi: Biết đâu rằng sẽ nhiều niềm vui hơn hôm nay Nozaki Sakura:Vẫn lại một ngày chủ nhật thật là đẹp trời Tay lại chào và chân lại bước thật nhanh trên đường ta đi Sorano Aoi: Nếu ngày mai kia vẫn là một ngày đẹp trời Nhiều điều tốt đẹp hơn hôm nay sẽ lại đến Quả là một ngày chủ nhật thật tuyệt vời làm sao Ta chào nhau với những bước chân thật nhanh trên con đường này Khi tiếp theo ngày mai vẫn là một ngày đẹp trời Hãy mang tới nhiều niềm vui hơn hôm nay Video thumb|left|300 px Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát nhân vật Thể_loại:Bài hát Inazuma Eleven GO Thể_loại:Âm nhạc